Not So Different - Arya
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Arya couldn't imagine a bleaker time in her life. She had been broken by circumstances beyond her control, she thought no one would understand her, yet, in the darkest of times, she finds unexpected help, from the last person she ever imagined. Arya/Gendry pairing, Arya and Lancel friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, a sister story to Marina Ka-Fai's story Not So Different - Lancel. We worked together coming up with this idea for a double story, me focusing on Arya, her focusing on her beloved Lancel :)

So please be sure to check out Marina's story in order to see the other side of it.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The room was bland, the only decorations on the walls were the cameras that watched her every move. Arya Stark lay on the bed, which was again bland, staring at the ceiling; forlorn and distant.

' _Gendry, you...you saved me, but...why?'_ She thought to herself. _'I wanted to, I wanted to...that's why I...'_

She looked down at her arms which rested at her sides, above the blanket; at her bandaged wrists. She was in a Psychiatric Institute being treated for severe depression. It had been bad enough she had tried to take her own life by cutting her wrists. Gendry Waters, one of her closest friends had found and saved her however; despite her wishes otherwise.

She sighed. _'I'm not allowed visitors yet, but Gendry was here when I woke up...He said; he said he saved me, because he didn't want to lose me. That I still had things worth living for.'_

Her life had become an unbearable hell; she was always the wild child in her family. The Starks were an old and rich family, yet were still humble and kind to practically everyone, despite being high in society. Arya was the third child, the middle child of the family, the youngest girl and the only one to inherit her father's brown hair and grey eyes and long face.

She had struggled to find acceptance amongst her family, especially from her feminine mother and girly sister, she was more of a tomboy. Yet things never got out of hand or truly problematic, until recently, shortly after Arya turned seventeen.

' _For some reason, Sansa started, acting out against me, we were at each other's throats. Our family never understood, things were, falling apart...and they all blamed me.'_ She recalled in anguish.

It had got worse and worse; with Sansa actually believing and stating that Arya wasn't really their parent's child, that she was a 'mistake'. Arya couldn't deny, despite her usual strength, that stung, that actually caused her to break down. In the end, the darkness and sadness got so bad, all she could think about was dying. All the anger and hatred being displayed towards her convinced her no one would miss her.

She recalled Gendry's words however. _'He said that wasn't true; that I still had things worth living for, people who still cared. He said he was one of them, could it, be...'_

Just thinking about it made her wonder. As she wondered she looked down at her bandaged wrists again, remembered her actual suicide attempt. How she had held the scissors, the way the tears stung her eyes and made it hard to see what she was doing. Making the cuts, the blood, then the feeling of fading away, until Gendry entered.

It was then a new feeling overcame her, which actually made her feel worse.

That feeling was shame, crushing shame, over her actions.

' _I'm a coward, I took the cowards way out and it's only because of the actions of my best friend that I...that I'm still here...'_ Her anguished thoughts tormented her.

With those thoughts holding her hostage, she almost didn't notice when the door opened and the nurse came in.

"Arya." The nurse greeted her, her manner friendly but professional. "It's time..."

Arya groaned but said nothing; all she wanted was to curl up on the bed and stay there; but the people at the institute insisted on her leaving her room, walking and spending time in the gardens. These things were never frequent, but she still found them irksome.

"I...I have to use the bathroom." She said; hoping to at least delay.

The nurse just nodded and, despite the effort, Arya got up from the bed and headed to the only other door in the room, inside was the bathroom, the only place not under camera surveillance, but also scoured thoroughly to ensure there was nothing within she could hurt herself with.

With a sigh she approached the sink; she didn't actually need to use the bathroom. Running the cold tap she splashed the water on her face and carefully dried it with the paper towels provided. She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed.

' _Well, you still look like shit.'_ She told herself.

Being from the North of Westeros she was naturally pale, but now she was white as a sheet, she had almost purple shadows under her eyes, actually seemed to have lost weight, her cheekbones were certainly almost protruding from her face. Being so naturally skinny, that wasn't something she could afford, but it was happening.

Finally convinced to accept there was no getting away from it; Arya followed the nurse as they exited her room, about to walk down the hallway. She paused however, looking through the open door of the room next to hers. Her eyes widened as she beheld the occupant.

' _I know him, it's...Gods...what's he doing here?'_ She thought in disbelief.

The occupant was a young man, older than her, with sandy blonde hair, emerald green eyes, he was frightfully pale, just like her, another similarity was clearly the loss of weight and the look on his face.

' _So, desolate, depressed...just like me...'_ She noted. _'What the fuck happened to you, Lancel Lannister?'_

It was indeed Lancel; the young man who had once helped his second cousin, Joffrey Baratheon, bully and torment Sansa and Arya. The young man whom Arya had mocked in return for his treatment of her. Yet seeing him now, how broken he was and how terrible he looked, she couldn't bring herself to mock him. In fact, she felt horrible seeing him like this, for one simple reason.

' _It's like...looking in a mirror.'_

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, indeed :(  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, a little challenge we decided to set ourselves :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Grimacing Arya popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed it with the bottle of water.

"There, now try and get some rest." The nurse said, smiling as gently and reassuringly as she could.

Arya just rolled her eyes. _'I was doing that just fine, but you keep insisting I go out...'_

Lying back down on the bed, pulling the blanket up to cover herself, Arya lay on her side, not even saying anything or reacting as the nurse left. Instead she looked at the one personal effect she was allowed to have with her, a photo that had been taken last year, of her and Gendry, along with their friends Hot Pie and Lommy.

' _I...wow, I can't even remember who took it.'_ She reflected.

One thing that she couldn't get out of her mind, seeing Lancel Lannister in the ward just across the hall, that he was a patient here. She never imagined him of all people being here, her memories of Lancel, of the way he'd bullied Sansa and her at school before he graduated. She had dismissed him as just another of Joffrey's crew, brainless and obedient, lacking any spine or thoughts of his own. But for him to have ended up, something had to have really happened to him to cause that.

She grimaced. _'I must have misjudged him terribly...nobody ends up in a mental hospital like this overnight. He had to have been suffering from whatever caused him to end up here for so long...Have I misjudged him?'_

She shook her head and slowly, focusing on the picture, remember that day as best she could, the good times, she drifted off to sleep.

The days that followed were all in the same routine for her, going through her treatment and the doctors and nurses seemed somewhat happy with her. They didn't say anything harshly, although they still kept insisting on her taking part in various activities, or going outside, when all she wanted was to stay in bed, to curl up and sleep, sometimes she didn't even want to wake up.

' _Urgh, why can't they just leave me to recover on my own time.'_ She thought dejectedly. _'They can see what I'm doing through the cameras, they don't need to be in here every thirty minutes or whatever.'_

She _was_ making progress, she was capable of sitting up in her bed now and occasionally asked for things she needed, the nurses were able to oblige her and seemed happy when she did so. Yet it was still a slow process, but the doctors felt that slow progress was still progress. But Arya felt frustrated, despite only being here for a few days, despite knowing that the lengthy period of darkness she had endured was still there.

She shook her head. _'Don't think about that, you don't want to think about that.'_

She blinked harshly, just remembering her family's anger at her, their cold hatred, caused tears to form. It was at times like these she felt so alone.

She knew her injuries had healed, that today, they would be taking the bandages off her wrists, she actually found herself wondering what her scars would be like.

She still felt alone. _'I can't talk to my family, they don't wanna hear it, they never do and never will...Gendry isn't allowed to visit me yet.'_

Yet despite all this, she needed to share her worries, but not with the doctors or nurses, with someone who understood. Not the problems, someone who understood _her_. Which was what made Gendry's absence that much harder, he _always_ understood her. Sometimes in ways she didn't understand herself. She didn't know what it was, maybe she was desperate, maybe she thought their similar situations would help, but she actually found herself outside Lancel's ward.

With a soft sight she gently knocked then opened the door, all the while thinking. _'I must be crazy.'_

Entering she saw Lancel still lying in his bed, he slowly turned and his eyes widened when he saw her.

"A-Arya...Stark." He croaked, his voice sounded hoarse.

She nodded slowly. "Um, yeah. I just; I didn't want to be alone, I needed to talk and, and I didn't know anybody else who could..."

She was rambling she knew; especially since she could see the look in his eyes. She actually felt horrible, imposing on him like this. He clearly wanted the opposite, to be left alone. Yet he didn't ask her to leave, as if, waiting for her to talk. Despite his desire to be left alone, he seemed like he wanted to listen. She sighed, wished he'd just tell her to go away, it'd probably be easier for both them.

Then she saw his eyes flicker and realized where he'd looked. She recalled he hadn't seen her that clearly last time. Hadn't seen them before, but now he had, the bandages on her wrists.

' _Now he knows...he knows I'm a coward, that I tried to cowards way out and couldn't even do that right...'_ She thought, feeling crushed with shame.

Then, as always, when she felt ashamed of herself, the anger came, anger at herself for feeling that way.

"Just...Just forget it." She said at last.

The internal anguish she was feeling must have shown on her face or something. For she was fairly certain she heard him try to call out to her, to ask her to stay and talk, even though she hurried out of the room, back to her ward. Trying to hide in her bed again, before the tears came and overwhelmed her once more.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy, if you've not already, read Marina's chapter 3 first as this chapter comes after it.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Arya lay on her side in bed, lost in thought, she was thinking about yesterday, about what Lancel had told her.

' _Gods...I never, I never imagined.'_ She thought to herself. _'He...He actually shared his story with me. I never thought he'd do that, or that he'd...have such problems.'_

She was beyond horrified at the things he admitted. For him to have suffered like that, she couldn't believe it, it sounded almost like what she went through.

She thought back to school. _'He always seemed so off then, could...could it be, Gods he was even suffering back then. Yet he's only now collapsed. He's stronger than anyone gives him credit for, even himself.'_

She bit her lip; actually amazed he admitted it all to her, at the same time feeling ashamed of her own torments. While horrible, while she had actually attempted suicide, something that Lancel actually had not, she had to give him credit for that, they had only being going on for a year. Lancel had been suffering for much longer. Finally she sighed and got out of bed.

' _It's not right, he told me about what happened to him. He deserves to know the truth...'_ She mused as she looked down at her scars, the bandages gone from her wrists, they were in full view. _'Yeah, I should talk to him...Just hope he's...'_

She shook her head and focused.

Approaching Lancel's door, she wondered how he was, her mind still full of what he had told her. She could only imagine the pressure he must have been under. What she went through was slightly different. But she knew about people's expectations and how she was expected to meet them. Lancel had been crushed under that weight, trying to be someone he wasn't.

' _That's where we differed...'_ She reflected.

Entering the room she found Lancel awake, reading, he looked up and, when he saw her, she noticed the ghost of a smile on his face. It was like they now instinctively knew that, if no one else, they could trust each other while here.

"Hey." She greeted. "I...I was thinking about everything you told me."

Lancel raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh?"

She nodded, sitting down. "Yeah, I...You trusted me; told me what happened to you. I; I think you deserve to know my story too."

Lancel nodded slowly, but his eyes betrayed his curiosity. Not that she begrudged him that, she had been the same after all.

"I...honestly, don't know where to start." She admitted. "But I do know what you meant about the whole, trying to meet people's expectations of you."

Lancel nodded. "You; I just caved...You did better at that than me."

Arya laughed mirthlessly. "No, I didn't. You tried, even though it caused, well, you know. I openly defied those expectations. Which was part of my problem."

She bit her lip, bowing her head.

She was trying desperately to hold back her tears at the horrible memories.

"I just...it all started last year, I've always struggled with my family; felt like I didn't belong, that they didn't accept me. I was a constant disappointment to my parents, never meeting their 'expectations'. Especially since I openly defied those." She admitted.

"But then it just got worse; suddenly Sansa and I were at each other's throats, arguing all the time...More than ever, we always argued since she always seemed to be the favourite."

She let out a shuddering breath. "We just kept drifting apart and, and…It seemed everything that went wrong was my fault, as far as Sansa was concerned. It wasn't like her, I couldn't understand it and my family never seemed to make any effort either. They just, sided with her, like always."

She could see Lancel's expression, knew that he sympathized, and shuddered.

"One night I just couldn't take it anymore and, unlike you, I acted on my suicidal thoughts...I tried to, well...You saw." She continued; showing her scarred wrists to him.

"If it wasn't for Gendry I'd be dead. He saved me and, when I woke up, he was there...it's thanks to him I've not tried to kill myself again. He's given me hope that things will get better. I just have to, hold on to it."

Lancel nodded again and she managed a small smile, relieved that he understood.

He then surprised her by asking. "Are you sure your family just kept siding with Sansa...sure that she, was actually against you?"

Arya sighed and admitted. "Probably not, but...that's how it felt, especially at the time."

Finally, she sighed and thanked him for listening. He simply replied that it was the least he could do.

* * *

Later, back in her room, lying in bed, beginning to doze due to the medication she was on. Arya reflected on her most recent meeting with Lancel.

' _I can't believe it, of all people, Lancel Lannister...I, I trusted him.'_ She couldn't help but note.

As she finally slept, she felt, for the first time since she arrived at the Institute, like there truly was hope for the future.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, just a quick one this time, but has important details so, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The atmosphere in Winterfell, the Stark family's ancestral home, was grim. Even the delight that Robb and Jon visiting from college should have brought was marred by the large black spot that hung over the entire house, specifically Arya's absence and the exact reasons for it.

"This isn't what I pictured us coming back home to." Robb admitted.

Jon nodded. "No, me neither."

The two of them were sitting, watching and doing their best to keep Rickon distracted, with Bran's help, while Ned and Cat spoke to the doctors at the Institute on the phone.

Bran sighed as he sat, trying and failed not to hear his parents voices on the phone. _'How did this even happen, how could we have been so blind, look at them all, they're all shocked, as am I. We had no idea Arya was so, we just thought...'_

He grimaced, remembering all the arguments; he bitterly wished he had said something then, opened his eyes and saw what was really happening.

' _Arya was hurting and we never noticed; we just made it worse, thinking she was acting out. It wasn't right, or fair and it led to her...'_

He didn't want to finish that thought. Everybody tensed however as they heard the phone call end. But still Ned and Cat did not come through to the room.

So, left to their own devices, the rest of the family was left to wonder. Of them all, Sansa couldn't stop torturing herself with guilt. She still recalled with horrible clarity the sight when Gendry had found Arya, the blood on her sister's wrists.

' _And it's all my fault...'_ She recalled with great shame. _'All because I was, blind, foolish. I didn't see the truth, even when it was right in front of me...And I almost lost my sister because of it.'_

"Sansa..."

She started and saw the rest of the family looking at her.

"Sansa, what is…?" Her mother began.

She shook her head. "I was just...I can't stop thinking about it, about Arya and that..."

They all shared a look, all knowing what she meant.

Her father then spoke. "Sansa, you can't keep..."

"It was my fault dad, you all know it, I know it." She snapped. "It was me and the way I acted, the things I said to her that did it after all..."

"We all played a part in it Sansa." Her mother remarked.

"But..."

It was Jon who asked the worst question possible however. "Sansa, why?"

She shuddered, she couldn't answer that, she had no idea how, or even where to begin. She was saved from doing so at that moment however by the knock at the door.

Even as he detached himself from the scene to answer the door, Ned knew who it was, as did everyone else. They only had one regular visitor ever since Arya was committed to the Institute. Sure enough, Gendry was there when he answered the door.

"Mr. Stark..." He began.

Smiling softly Ned nodded. "Come in Gendry."

He entered, looking awkward as always, it seemed to be just how he was around them. He followed Ned back through to the living room and sat down, he looked around at the others. He recalled the wariness they had shown towards him.

' _I am Arya's friend, nothing more, they had no reason to be wary...'_ He reflected. _'Now, after seeing Arya like that though, Gods...'_

He shuddered at the memory but quickly focused as the others began talking.

"Well, we called." Ned was saying. "But Arya, isn't allowed visitors yet."

Gendry nodded. "I know, I tried asking too. Although, they said she's, improving somewhat."

Cat agreed. "Yes, I heard that too; I just hope, we can fix this...We put her in there, in more ways that one."

Gendry bit his lip, unsure what to say to that. Meanwhile Sansa bowed her head. She still felt horribly guilty, but that wasn't the worst of it. She knew exactly who was responsible, the one behind it all. But Arya was recovering, there was some hope in that and perhaps, perhaps she could still make amends.

As they spoke about Arya however, Sansa couldn't help but notice something. Whenever she looked towards Gendry, his expression, the look on his face, it said it all. She realized then that Gendry might have feelings towards Arya, feelings that might be more than just friendship.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones collaboration with Marina Ka-Fai, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: LOL, nice :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Despite her own guilt, Sansa couldn't get the expression on Gendry's face when he spoke of Arya and her current situation out of her mind.

' _That look, he...does he really care about Arya that way?'_ She wondered. _'They've been friends for a while now but...Gods, after everything I did, should I really be getting mixed up in this?'_

Even as she thought about it however; she felt she owed it to Arya. After everything she'd done, she's have to make things right. She knew Arya was notoriously private and probably wouldn't appreciate things at first, if they ever reconciled, but in the long run, it surely would help.

Sansa bit her lip. _'The way they've been acting for so long, I'm sure that they surely feel the same way...'_

She still wondered how to approach the situation; especially after everything she had done, especially to Arya.

"Sansa?"

She turned to see Bran there.

"Oh, Bran..."

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Sansa sighed. "I just...I feel horrible, after everything that happened. I, I should've..."

Bran raised an eyebrow. "Why did you do it Sansa?"

"I; I can't go into it right now." She replied. "I will, somehow, but, right now, I need to think. There's something I need to do."

Bran was confused, but nodded slowly and Sansa let out a slow breath.

She decided to take the chance and try to talk to him right now. So, she made her way through the house, finally finding Gendry, just as he was about to leave.

"Gendry, hold on a moment." She called out.

He turned and then tensed when he saw her. "Oh, Sansa."

She saw his reaction. _'I deserved that, he has every right to be upset with me, after what I did...'_

Taking a slow, careful breath she spoke. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?" He asked carefully.

"Arya…"

She saw it, the way his expression tightened.

Sure enough his response was cold. "I think you've done enough, regarding Arya."

"Maybe you're right, and I deserve every bit of that." She replied softly. "But please, hear me out..."

He glared at her for a moment. _'What is she even doing, after all she did, she was the worst of them all, the things she did to Arya...No wonder she tried to kill herself. If I hadn't...'_

Gendry shuddered at the thought of that, scared of what might have happened had he been too late.

' _Nevertheless, the look on Sansa's face, the ways she's acting, what she said...'_ He wondered. "Alright, fine, what do you have to say?"

He couldn't deny he was intrigued, especially since she actually, genuinely looked sorry.

So he relented and waited to hear what Sansa had to say.

"I...I can't speak for Arya of course, but I'm hopeful..." She said. "I...I've noticed, the way you've been acting lately, especially about Arya."

Gendry raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, what's your point?"

Sansa sighed. "You care about her...as in, more than a friend."

Gendry froze, shocked that, of all people, the one who hurt Arya the most had seen through him so easily.

"What, I..." He stammered.

Sansa shook her head. "I can see it, you love her, don't you?"

He sighed at last but nodded. "Yeah...Yeah I do; I was coming to tell her, and to try and offer her support after...everything that was happening."

Sansa grimaced but nodded.

Gendry sighed. "But then I saw her, lying there, the blood...Why did you ask, it's so pointless now..."

"No, it's not." Sansa insisted. "It's more important than ever now. If anyone can truly help Arya return to her old self, to the way she should be...it's you. You just have to tell her the truth...when she's ready for it."

Gendry was dubious, but nodded in agreement, hoping that Sansa was right, especially as he realized now Sansa was indeed genuinely sorry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ned and Cat were in the kitchen, Ned had found Cat there, looking worried, lost in thought.

"Cat?" He asked, worried.

Cat looked up and bit her lip. "Ned; I...I've been thinking, all this that happened before, with Arya. We all made mistakes, but, I feel, I feel like something isn't right."

He sat down next to her, he had his own thoughts, concerns, but hearing Cat, he wondered, was she thinking about the same lines as him.

"What exactly do you mean?" He asked worriedly.

"I just, feel like someone did all this, deliberately." She said at last. "It was like, someone set this all up for some reason."

Ned tensed. "Gods, Cat, that's...I've been wondering that too, but, who would do something like this, and why?"

Cat shook her head. "I don't know."

Still, the very revelation left them horrified. Someone was trying to ruin them all and had nearly caused the death of their baby girl.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones collaboration with Marina, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Cat wasn't sure what to think, but her heart raced and she found it hard to breath when she saw the formal looking envelope in the mail. She picked it up, her hands trembling as she saw the address of the Institute on it. Slowly she made her way back inside and through to the kitchen where Ned was.

"Ned, it...it's um..." She said shakily.

He looked up, concerned and then she was able to show him the envelope, his expression tightened and there was a lengthy pause. Cat knew they were both thinking the same thing, wondering what the letter said, but too afraid to look. Their concerns for Arya simply grew and now were almost unbearable.

Finally, as if broken from a trance, Ned reached out and gently took the letter from her, opening it carefully, Cat waited in an agony of suspense, letting out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding as Ned read the letter. When he looked up at her, his expression was hard to read.

But when he spoke he sounded relieved. "It's...they're still worried about Arya, some things are still a bit too...raw for her. But, she's made progress."

"That's...that's wonderful?" Cat gasped, amazed and hopeful.

It was then they heard footsteps approaching and both managed to smile; turning, ready, as the rest of the family entered the kitchen.

Seeing their parents the remaining members of the family shared a look before Robb spoke up.

"Mum, dad...what's going on?"

Cat turned and answered. "We just received a letter from the Institute about Arya."

There were gasps, Sansa bit her lip, fearful. "Is, is she…?"

"She still has a way to go, but...she's improving." Ned revealed. "They, they feel she's recovered enough, that we can go visit her, today even."

More gasps, Bran and Rickon both grinned, relief flooded them all.

"We should go, definitely." Cat said at once. "She...After everything that happened, how we...she needs to know, how sorry we are, she needs to know the truth."

The others agreed and then Sansa spoke up. "We should call Gendry and let him know. He found her, he has the right to, to be there."

"You're right, I'll do that right now." Ned replied.

So, he stood and headed over to the phone, meanwhile, the others all prepared themselves, all of them hopeful, finally, after so long, they'd get a chance to see Arya again and could hopefully repair the breech that had grown between them.

Ned waited until Gendry answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Gendry." He said quickly.

"Mr. Stark?"

"Yes, I...I wanted to let you know, we received a letter from the institute." He explained. "Arya's recovered well enough to receive visitors. We're going to see and felt you should come to, you..."

Gendry gasped and replied quickly. "I...of course, I'll be right there, I'll see you there."

Ned and Gendry both hung up then and Ned went to join his family, it was time for them to see Arya again and finally, hopefully, resolve things at last.

* * *

Arriving at the institute Catelyn couldn't help but note how normal it looked; just like any other building.

' _Considering the disgusting way some...idiots still treat people with mental health issues and such...this is a good thing.'_ She reflected.

They exited the car and soon joined the others, seeing Gendry's truck arrive they waited. As soon as he got out, Gendry practically rushed over to them.

"I got here as fast as I could, I..." He began.

Sansa spoke up. "It's alright, we just arrived ourselves. Alright, well..."

There was another moment of awkwardness and Cat understood why. Arya could receive visitors, but there was so many of them, and things were still not completely better after all. Some things still raw as Ned had put it.

Catelyn fretted about that. _'It could be hard, for...for Sansa especially. After all that happened before, how would Arya react to seeing her?'_

At that moment she was distracted, as was Ned, when they saw two people they felt were familiar approaching the building too. While the others talked carefully amongst themselves, Cat and Ned detached themselves from the group and made their way over to the couple, who they now saw for certain were familiar.

Yet also surprising, for they did not expect to see them here. It was Kevan and Dorna Lannister.

Approaching the two, it suddenly became clear that they were as surprised as Ned and Cat to see them.

Choosing her words carefully, Cat spoke. "I didn't know you were visiting someone here."

Dorna nodded and replied. "I could say the same."

Her tone made it clear she was trying to joke, likely trying to dispel any tension. There had been bad blood between the Starks and Lannisters for a long time after all. But that was the furthest thing from Ned's mind at this present moment in time.

"We...our daughter, Arya, is here." He explained, his worries showing in his voice.

The two of them nodded and it was clear, there would be no disputes here, no issues, they were just two groups of parents, looking to visit someone who needed to be interred, someone dear to them.

Cat's voice shook as she felt the words come out. "She...She tried to take her own life."

She didn't know why she said it, but she felt the need to head off any explanation.

Dorna's eyes widened in horror. "By the Seven! Is she okay?"

"Her best friend Gendry saved her." Ned explained. "She's been resting since that day."

There was an awkward silence after that; clearly all struggling with their emotions.

Finally Kevan broke the silence.

"We're truly sorry for Arya." He declared. "We hope she'll return home soon."

It was obvious to them both that he meant it. They thanked him and then, admittedly curious, Cat asked.

"Who are you visiting?"

"Our son, Lancel. He had a nervous and mental breakdown." Kevan told them softly.

"Poor Lancel." Cat gasped, shocked that the young man had suffered like that. "We hope he'll recover soon. Seeing your child suffering and being unable to help...Is a horrible feeling."

It had to be, especially since Cat and Ned both knew they had done worse, they knew they had directly contributed to Arya's suffering. Nevertheless, they both smiled gently as Dorna thanked them and then went their separate ways.

While Kevan and Dorna both headed straight for the doors to the Institute, Ned and Cat turned back to their children, still waiting along with Jon and Gendry. They had to decided something first before they went in themselves. But they knew now, they were here, this was it.

Arya was waiting for them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones collaboration, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Guest: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

As they approached Arya's ward, Ned and Cat shared a worried look, unsure about what to expect. They had talked to the others and, despite their concerns, they agreed to wait until next time. It was still too soon and they didn't want to overwhelm Arya with too much, with too many visitors.

Entering the room Catelyn bit her lip, feeling her heart break, when she saw her baby girl. Arya was sitting upright in the bed, but to see her like this. Arya was so pale now, already skinny she was now frightfully thin, she had dark shadows beneath her eyes and, although the bandages were gone, those scars were still clearly visible on her wrists.

"Arya..." She said, cautiously.

Arya looked up and froze, Catelyn couldn't help but feel dismayed at the fear in her daughter's eyes.

"M-mum...Dad…?" She whispered.

Ned managed a small smile as he approached and sat down next to the bed. "Yes, we're here Arya."

"But, I...what…?" Arya stammered as Cat also took a seat.

"Arya, we came to see you. We needed to..." She began.

Arya fixed them both with a look that seemed somewhere between devastation and anger.

"Why?" She asked blandly. "Why suddenly care, why..."

Cat shook her head. "Arya, we never...we were wrong, so wrong..."

Arya looked at them carefully, and Ned and Cat couldn't help but feel dismayed all over again.

She looked so broken, so tired.

"You hated me..." She whispered.

That was too much for Cat, she felt herself breaking down. "Arya, we didn't...hate you, we just..."

No further words could come, in the end Cat just acted. Arya tensed as her mother hugged her but then, it was like something broke within her. She returned the hug, breaking down too, Ned also joined in and they remained that way for some time.

"Why did you…?" Arya choked out.

Ned replied softly. "We were wrong Arya, we never, we shouldn't have acted the way we did. This has all been terrible for you, we were wrong, there are no excuses."

Cat agreed. "Yes, no excuses, but, we'll do whatever it takes now, to fix this somehow. To make it up to you, in any way we can."  
It was only after they parted and Arya wiped the tears away, that she seemed to really think.

"You, you're serious...I can tell, you, you want to, but, how can I just..." She began.

Cat shook her head. "I know Arya, you have every right to be suspicious, and angry. But we, we want to prove it and we are going to be here for you. I promise."

Arya sighed; it was actually surprising to her, to hear this. She always thought her family had turned against her, that they were upset with her. Yet everything she was hearing, seeing, even feeling here, seemed to prove the opposite.

Smiling lightly, feeling somewhat better for the first time since she arrived at the institute, Arya nodded.

"I...mum, dad..." She began hesitantly. "I don't know yet, if I can...But I am glad you're here."

They smiled and hugged again, this time in relief. Arya couldn't deny, it was still painful, the memories, but she had hope at last now and not only that, she was glad to finally reconcile with her parents. As the hug ended, they lapsed into silence again, this time it was more companionable than tense.

Finally Arya bit her lip. "But, everyone else...Robb, Sansa, Bran, Rickon, they…?"

"They feel the same as us Arya...Sansa especially." Ned explained. "I know you probably will find that difficult to take in. But it'll be better when you hear it from her."

"Where are they, and, and Gendry, is he…?" Arya began.

Cat nodded, explaining. "They're all here Arya. It's just, given everything you went through, what we heard from this place, what they told us when they said we could finally visit. We didn't want to have you face too much at once."

"I..." Arya began, before sighing. "I guess I understand. But, next time…?"

"Definitely." Cat agreed.

Arya managed a small smile at that. Cat however couldn't help but feel sorrow at their current situation.

' _I still failed her, failed my little girl. Now look at her, stuck in a mental hospital.'_ She reflected sadly. _'Oh Arya, I swear, I will find out who caused this to us, but most importantly...I will help you, no matter what.'_

It was then Ned began asking Arya about her stay at the institute, about the nurses, the treatment.

"Everything's okay dad. It, I know they mean well and are trying to help." Arya admitted. "But sometimes I feel like they don't really understand me. That said things have got better lately and, well, they feel I can have visitors now."

Cat bit her lip. _'She was nearly getting worse, they didn't understand her. How could I just have left her here, I should've have...but, she said things got better, are getting better.'_

She felt that maybe, there was hope after all.

As they sat for a while longer Arya then suddenly ask.

"Are...are Kevan and Dorna Lannister here?"

They were startled by this.

"Y-yes, they are, how did you…?" Ned began.

Arya replied. "One of their...sons is here, he, he's practically neighbours with me. We've talked, a few times...It was actually talking to him that helped, we understood each other."

"Ah, I see..." Cat replied. "Yes, they are here to see Lancel, they should be with him just now."

Arya nodded at that. "Good, they are who he needs most right now."

Ned and Cat couldn't help but agree. When visiting time was over, Cat and Ned were hesitant to leave, but Arya's words gave them some hope, yet in light of everything they had learned recently, especially in light of their own roles in Arya ending up in the institute, it added some bitterness to the sweet feeling.

"I'll...look forward to seeing the others next time...and, can't wait to go home."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones collaboration with Marina, now we see Arya's side of their meeting in the garden.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Arya bit her lip as she emerged into the Institutes garden; she couldn't deny, it was a nice place. It was the fact it was so peaceful she guessed. She spotted Lancel sitting beneath a tree and decided to approach him, she knew his parents had visited him and wanted to know how he had got on. She was still surprised at how things had changed between them, and all down to the pure chance of finding each other in the same place, in their most desperate hours.

"Hey. Is there a place for me?" She asked.

He looked up, Arya noted he looked somewhat better, still pale and tired looking, but not so gaunt or frightfully ill in appearance. She had seen it herself in the mirror in her bathroom, she was starting to regain her lost weight, although that was it really. He nodded and moved over, letting her sit down.

As she sat she observed him carefully. "So, your parents came?"

"They did." He replied blandly

"Wow, that's a lack of enthusiasm!" She remarked. "Aren't you happy they came?"

"I'm ashamed they saw me that way." He said bowing his head

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you also ashamed when they see you down with a flu, a cold, a stomach bug?" She queried.

Lancel shook his head. "Having a physical illness isn't anyone's fault."

Then she made her point. "So is having a mental illness."

Before he could argue back, she cut him off

"You were diagnosed by several doctors with depression. Depression is a mental illness, due to something chemical malfunctioning in the brain. At least, that's what I understood about depression." She explained. "So no, you didn't choose to have depression. And before you ask, having a breakdown isn't your fault either. No one can blame you for having tried to make your family proud. It would be blaming someone because he feels love."

They lapsed into a small silence after this.

Finally Lancel sighed before asking.

"How did it go, with your parents? I was told they came."

She tensed. "It was... Intense. Needed, but intense."

She smiled lightly as she admitted. "But now I know that they never stopped loving me. I feel so stupid for having doubted it in the first place."

"You had reasons to believe it. So, you are reconciled?" He replied.

She shrugged. "You could say that."

"I'm glad."

Arya bit her lip again; wondering. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"You've lived with so much pressure for years. Yet, it's only now that you are down. And you're here only because a doctor saw through your weight issue." He kept silent, so she continued. "Despite having thought of it, you never actually tried to do it."

"You're wrong."

She froze surprised. She listened as Lancel explained everything and she did her best to reassure him. Even if she got things mixed up, she was glad to see that he was listening carefully to her words. He even tried to apologize for his behaviour towards her in high school.

He began by commenting on how he didn't expect her support.

"Not after what I have done to you."

"Okay, listen close. True, you have a brain. You made your choices. But with what I know now of you and of your story, I can understand you trying to buy yourself peace." She explained. "And I'll be honest, I've always seen you as a yes man. So, not particularly bright but not particularly mean either. To hate you, it'd mean hating Sansa. She was like you, once."

"Still... Arya, I'm very sorry for the way I treated you. My story explains why I acted this way but it does not justify how I acted. I do apologize." He replied earnestly.

She smirked.

"I was told you were good with brushes and pencils."

He agreed, though confused.

"I'll have to think of a subject but paint something for me and we're even."

Arya had to admit, while she felt it was clumsy, her efforts to calm him down about it seemed to work.

When he laughed, she felt relieved, for she knew it meant she had done something right. She couldn't deny she still felt ashamed, remembering her own suicide attempt, looking down at her scars she thought for a moment.

"I wish I had that strength." She said at last.

"Arya...You..." He began hesitantly.

She shook her head. "I was broken, everything just seemed to fall apart, no matter what I did. Whenever it did, I'd break a little more. I just, had no hope, nothing...That's what led me to do it and, and the worst part, I didn't even care who found me...At least you thought about your sister..."

Lancel was quiet for a moment, before pointing out. "But, you haven't even attempted to do so, since you came here."

"No, but only because, for such a long time...since arriving, Gendry was my only hope. When he spoke to me, revealed how he still cared, I felt...terrible, for putting him through that." She said. "But now, after seeing my parents again, seeing the truth about my family..."

Lancel didn't speak, didn't prod, he just waited until she was ready to say what she wished to say.

Finally she did. "I felt like Gendry was the only thing I had worth living for, but now...I'm starting to see more."

She smiled and that smile did not go unnoticed by her nurse as she was passing through the gardens while doing her rounds. She was amazed and certainly hopeful. It looked like her patient, one whom she admitted she had become fond of, despite how unapproachable she tried to make herself, was well on the way to recovery.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones collaboration, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Looking out the window of her room, Arya couldn't deny she was beginning to feel at peace. For so long she had felt such a terrible mixture and maelstrom of emotions that it became too much to bear. Even afterwards, at the beginning of her time here; her emotions had been in a terrible, overwhelming state. But now she felt calmer, more in control; what surprised her most was that it had been her talks with Lancel Lannister of all people that had caused her recovery to truly start.

' _Life truly works in mysterious ways.'_ She reflected with a wry grin.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She turned, bracing herself. Her parents had visited her at least twice more since the first time. Each time, things got better and she felt more and more at ease. While she hadn't met them face to face yet. She was ready for when her siblings came; even Sansa.

' _Especially Sansa.'_ She reminded herself.

Sure enough, when the door opened; it was indeed her siblings who entered.

"Arya..." That was all Robb got out before he hurried forward to embrace her.

Arya returned the embrace, smiling, savouring the warmth. "Hey Robb."

No further words were needed she felt, and it seemed Robb felt it too. The breach that had opened between her and her older brother was mended already.

Turning to the others she saw Bran and Rickon grinning, their delight in seeing her obvious.

"Hey you guys." She said softly. "C'mere."

She embraced them both, the two laughing and returning the hug. She had to admit, out of all her siblings, it was Bran and Rickon whom she had felt the least angry towards. Back when she felt everyone was against her, that her parents hated her, Bran and Rickon hadn't sided with them in her mind, but they didn't do anything to help her either.

' _But I was wrong, so very wrong...'_ She recalled.

"It's good to see you doing so much better Arya." Bran remarked.

Rickon nodded. "Yeah; we...we all miss you."

Arya smiled, stepping back. "I miss you guys too..."

She turned to Sansa, who had been standing closest to the door, apprehensive. But that tension left her when Arya's smile didn't falter.

"Sansa, I um..."

Almost at once Sansa threw herself at Arya, hugging her tightly, nearly lifting her off the ground.

"Oh Arya, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have, I never..." She choked out.

Arya grimaced at this and spoke. "I...it's cool Sansa, really, I...um, can't breathe."

Realizing Sansa quickly put Arya down, letting her go.

"I just..."

Arya sighed. "Sansa, didn't mum and dad tell you?"

Sansa nodded. "They did, but, it needed to be done face to face."

Arya could understand Sansa's views that way and she quietly agreed.

Soon they were all seated, Arya sat on the edge of her bed while her siblings found chairs and sat next to her.

"So, what's been going on you guys, anything I should know?"

It was Robb who spoke first, grinning. "Well, I'm engaged now."

Arya grinned at that. "Ah, cool, congrats."

They continued to talk together, passing time sharing stories, helping Arya catch up on what she had been missing on the outside. It was strange, but in a good way, Arya felt, to sit here with her siblings, talking, despite everything that had happened to her. Bran explained to them that Jon had dropped them off and was looking for somewhere to park. Sure enough at that moment Jon entered too and Arya couldn't help but feel overjoyed.

"This is, great, you guys." She said eventually. "I'm glad you all came, we...we all needed this, I think."

They all heartily agreed and it was then Sansa took the conversation in an interesting direction.

"I...I heard from mum and dad that...Lancel Lannister is here too, is that right?" She asked.

If Sansa's question caught the others off guard, Arya's reaction did more so. She actually looked pensive about it.

"Yeah, he is...Had a pretty bad case of depression and it culminated in a nervous breakdown." She remarked. "We...we talk, now and again."

The fact Arya was admitting this surprised them all over again. As she passed the room, Arya's nurse was pleased to note how her patient seemed so much better lately. Seeing her with her family certainly made it even more apparent. She knew she'd have to talk to the doctor in charge, but she felt that maybe, just maybe, her patient was ready for going home.

* * *

A few days later, Arya was smiling; she was still monitored over the cameras, but more out of regulation than anything else. Any thoughts of suicide were gone and she was actually considered recovered. There was talks of her going home soon; still under care true, but going home. The thought of being under care irked her somewhat, but she understood the reasons for it and so, didn't argue. It was then there was another knock at her door, surprising her. Her surprise grew, as did her joy, when the door opened and Gendry stepped in.

"Gendry, hey." She greeted, grinning widely.

He too smiled. "Hey Arry, it's good to see you. I'm...I'm sorry I haven't been here as often as I'd have liked."

She shook her head. "It's cool, you're here now."

He nodded, coming to sit by her bed. "So, how are you?"

"Pretty good, I'll be...I'll be getting out of here in a few days." She admitted.

Gendry grinned at that, yet Arya could see something about his expression; something which confused her.

"Gendry, what is it, you look…?" She began, finding herself strangely hesitant.

"I don't know if this is the right time Arry." He admitted.

Arya shook her head. "I wanna hear it."

Gendry sighed, he couldn't refuse her.

So, after a pause, he began to explain.

"Alright then." He replied. "I...Arya, for a while now. I...I want you to know, our friendship has been amazing and it's one of the things I value most."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Arya...That for a while now, the past year at least...I've been, feeling, more than friendship towards you. I...I..."

He bit his lip, Arya's eyes had gone wide, he didn't even need to explain any further, she knew exactly what he meant.

"Gendry, that's..." She whispered.

She almost couldn't believe what she was hearing; the part that struck her most of all was, she had no idea how to reply in kind.

But Gendry smiled. "You don't have to answer, or tell me...take your time. I just, well, I felt you had the right to know."

"And I did ask." She replied softly.

Still, when Gendry smiled at her now; she couldn't help the feeling of warmth that spread through her. She smiled again; she was certain now, she felt ready to go home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 10 of my side of mine and Marina's Game of Thrones Collab, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Arya smiled; she never imagined she'd be in this sort of situation when she first woke up at the Institute, but now, here she was. When she heard there was a good chance of her being sent home soon, she almost didn't believe it.

' _That's not all, Lancel's getting out too, in fact, he gets out today...Lucky guy.'_ She thought with a smile.

It was at that moment she heard the knock on her door and knew who it was even before it opened, sure enough, Lancel stepped in.

She grinned at him in greeting. "Hey. So, I heard the news. You got a get out of jail card?"

He found himself smiling back, though awkwardly.

"I'll miss our talks." He admitted

He saw her softening.

"As weird as it sounds, me too."

He paused for a moment and then revealed. "Sansa has my number, if you want to... Call."

She nodded at that. They remained silent for a while until she saw his face light up.

"Fuck, I almost forgot! I'll be back!"

Two minutes later, he had returned, with a drawing.

"You still didn't tell me what you wanted, but I felt it could make you wait until you have an idea." He explained

She discovered herself as a swordsman, in black and white. She was a bit younger,. She had messy hair. It was falling on her shoulders and the part that had been pulled back from the birth of her forehead to the back of her skull was style into a ponytail that blended with the gentle waves she had.

She noticed Lancel had remembered she was left handed, she was carrying her wooden sword in her left hand, apparently for practice, judging by her concentrated yet relaxed expression. She was wearing a large blouse like top, dark breeches, a belt and some kind of heavy protective skirt that fell on top of her knees. She had boots on. She assumed the background was King's Landing. Arya Stark as he saw her if they had lived back at the birth of the third century after Aegon's Conquest. She wondered how much time he took. She was amazed by the traits, their softness, how detailed it was. But what touched her were all the details. He had cared enough to remember what she liked, what she looked like, she could feel there was, behind those pencils traits, a real job of researches.

"I love it." She said softly, feeling touched, almost moved. "This is amazing. Thank you."

Lancel shrugged, smiling. "I still owe you something. You said you'd find an idea."

"You and me." She replied without hesitation.

He looked confused.

She clarified. "You and me here, talking our hearts out. I want to remember our time here, when we realized we were more alike than we thought. I want to remember to look past things. I want to remember that life can be weird but also hella great."

"Someone loves Chloe Price." He remarked smiling. "Deal then. I'll see what I can do."

"I'm happy you can go home." She admitted

"Promise me to tell me when you go home too."

It was weird, she thought, how she could almost call Lancel a friend. She actually found herself hoping their relationship could go further these walls.

"Now, I owe you something. For this drawing." She remarked.

"It's a gift." He replied modestly.

She grinned at that. "So is your talent. Never forget that."

Lancel nodded and left. Arya smiled, putting the drawing on her bedside table.

She was even more amazed when it turned out to be the following day she found herself being released from the Institute; Having gotten dressed and having packed up everything she had with her, which admittedly wasn't much, she looked around.

' _It's weird...I hated being here, but now...I'm going home and, and I don't know...'_ She reflected. _'Am I ready for this?'_

Shaking her head she pushed her thoughts aside and readied herself; just as she heard the knock at the door. She turned, her smile widening as her parents entered.

"Arya..." Her mother whispered; smiling.

Arya grinned. "Hey mom, well, this is it."

Catelyn immediately hugged her youngest daughter, overjoyed; Arya was better, not completely, but enough. She was coming home.

"I promise Arya...This will get better." She whispered.

Arya bit her lip and tightened her grip as she embraced her mother. "I know."

Parting Arya turned to her father who was also smiling; they also embraced and before long, Arya had gathered up her belongings and they were heading out of the Institute. It wasn't until she was out of the building and in her father's car, as the drive home began, that it truly hit Arya. She was going home, she grinned at the thought and, despite her nervousness, was overjoyed and hopeful.

Arriving home she noted the cars in the driveway.  
"Mum, dad, what…?"

They both smiled and just nodded and Arya had a nasty feeling she knew what it was.

"Gods, you didn't." She muttered.

But they had, as she entered she found other family members there. Although to her relief, not too many, just her Grandfather Hostor, Great Uncle Bryden and Uncle Benjen. Her siblings were there too, and when Jon entered from the kitchen she grinned widely.

"Hey, Arya...welcome back." Robb greeted her with a warm smile.

The others all smiled and welcomed her back too, all of them warm and, to her amazement and relief, all of them genuine. Then Gendry entered and smiled, nodding to her and she felt complete. After so long, she was happy, she was safe, she was home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 11 of my collaboration story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Arya bit her lip as she stood at the door, looking around at her bedroom. It still felt weird; being back here.

' _As much as I wanted to come home, now I am home it feels...'_ She reflected. _'In there it was all, rules and regulations, but at least I knew what was going on...out here just feels, confusing again.'_

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, she needed to remember exactly why she'd ended up in the institute in the first place. She couldn't overthink things or she'd end up pushing herself back into her own despair.

Sitting down on her bed, gently running her hand along it, she smiled. _'I'm home, that's what matters, I'm home...and I'm free.'_

She knew she wasn't alone now and had all the help she could want, her family supported her, Gendry supported her. She could face her problems, instead of running from them as she had been beforehand.

She paused, suddenly feeling awkward. _'Gendry...What he told me; he, he actually...has feelings for me?'_

She had to admit, that was the last thing she ever expected. Yet, trying to think about it just made her feel confused.

' _I don't know, I don't know how I feel...he said he didn't mind waiting until I did know but, still...Even after all this time, I can't give him an answer.'_ She thought to herself.

She had no idea where to even begin when it came to searching her feelings.

She was still musing on the matter, confused, when there was a knock at her door.

"Y-yeah?" She called out, startled.

"Arya...it's me."

She smiled. "Oh, hey, come in mum."

The door opened and Catelyn entered; she looked tense, and yet, there was something in her eyes, something approaching gratitude, when she looked at Arya.

"How are you?" Catelyn asked as she moved to sit on the bed too.

"I'm, okay." Arya replied. "It's still kinda awkward, trying to used to it all again, being out here."

Catelyn nodded. "I...oh Arya..."

She immediately hugged her youngest daughter and Arya, simply reacting, returned the hug. It was in that moment that Arya came to realize how much she had missed her mother. Not just while she was in the institute, but even before that, during those 'dark times'.

The feeling of being protected, of such unconditional love; offered her great comfort.

' _I feel...It's strange to think that, even after all this time...something as simple as this; can feel so...amazing.'_ She noted to herself.

Indeed she felt a whole lot better as her mother comforted her.

"Arya, I am so sorry that things ended up...the way they did. I wish I could've done something." Catelyn was saying. "I keep thinking, I should've acted differently, done something different...I mean, I didn't even try and..."

"Mum please; don't...I wasn't exactly looking for help then either. I would've just hurt you, said something I'd regret and...Gods knows what else." Arya replied.

The two of them sat in silence for a while after that.

Finally, Catelyn sighed.

"Arya, I...I've been thinking, about what was happening back then." She suddenly said.

Arya tensed. "Mum, I..."

But Cat's words surprised. "I think, it was intentional; someone was trying to drive us apart, drive a wedge between us..."

"That's...Gods; I was going to say crazy but, now thinking of it..." Arya couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Gods if that's true…?"

Cat glared. "If it's true, whoever is responsible, can face criminal charges, trust me...I'll make sure they do."

Arya nodded grimly, a little surprised but glad at her mother's reaction.

"You still seem troubled, is there something else on your mind?" Cat then asked, remembering Arya's expression when she entered and seeing the look on her face now.

There was a brief pause and then Arya sighed.

"I don't know mum, I just...Gendry told me something, before I left the institute." She paused and then; taking a quick breath, continued. "He told me he; has feelings for me, I...I don't know how I feel but he's content to wait. But now I'm...just confused; how do I even, work out something like that."

Catelyn's eyes widened. "Oh I...I wasn't expecting that...Arya, I wish I could answer you, but there is no easy answer for something like that."

Arya just nodded. "I kinda guessed; it's alright. Thanks."

Standing up Cat smiled. "Dinner will be ready soon, I'll call you then."

Arya smiled too as her mother left. She was still confused about Gendry, but she felt happier than ever.

After all, she was finally home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 12 of my collaboration story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them both :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Heading downstairs to talk to the rest of family, Catelyn thought to herself, quietly reflecting on what Arya had told her. The things they had spoken about; It seemed now that all the family were on the same lines in regards of what happened to Arya. How someone had been trying to drive a wedge between them, between Sansa and Arya in particular.

' _It nearly worked too, that's the truly scary part...'_ She noted worriedly. _'But now, Arya is back and better and we can face this, together...I already have a suspect for what happened...'_

But she couldn't dwell on those thoughts for too long. Indeed her mind ended up distracting her with other matters that Arya had mentioned to her.

She bit her lip, considering. _'She, the things she told me about Gendry. Could it truly be, could they really be...'_

She knew she'd have to talk about this to the family. Entering the living room she saw the others all waiting for her.

"Cat, is Arya…?" Ned began.

She smiled and nodded. "She seems to be doing alright; I think we're all on the same page now. But, there is something else."

"Oh?" Robb wondered aloud.

She nodded. "Yes; Arya was telling me...About how, before she left the institute, Gendry spoke to her."

"Gendry?" Bran blurted out. "What did he…?"

"It turns out...he has feelings for Arya, he, he is in love with her." Catelyn explained. "She's unsure how she feels but still, it's possible she could feel the same...Something tells me, you already knew?"

As she said the last part she looked carefully at Sansa.

Sansa nodded.

"Yes, I do, I was the one to notice that Gendry had feelings and urged him to talk to Arya about them." She admitted.

Ned thought for a moment. "Well, I wasn't expecting that; but, Gendry has been a strong supporter to us all throughout all this...You think Arya feels the same way?"

"I'm sure she does." Cat replied. "She is just...struggling to explain how she feels."

"That's...not surprising. But, hey, doesn't mean we can't support her." Robb added.

Cat nodded. "Yes, indeed...so..."

They all nodded in agreement, clearly happy with the news and glad that they could finally move forward, all willing to even try to help Arya when it came to her undisclosed potential feelings for Gendry.

Shortly afterwards, Arya came downstairs, it was time for dinner; as she headed down she smiled widely, smelling the food, her mother's food.

' _God, it's been so long...'_ She thought happily.

She could hardly wait and made her way through to the kitchen, as she entered the dining room, all her family were there, the food already set up.

"Arya. Come, sit down." Her mother said cheerfully.

Arya grinned and did so, ready to begin eating. As she sate she noticed the looks her family were sharing and was curious.

"Mum, dad...what's going on?"

Catelyn smiled softly. "Arya, we just...We all know now. I told them, about Gendry."

Arya froze, hearing that, immediately feeling her face heat up and she knew she was blushing.

She was shocked, she looked around, more than a little worried. She knew Sansa had to know as it was Sansa who had urged Gendry to talk to her about his feelings. She had told her mother herself; but for her mother to tell everyone else.

"Mum, that's, I..." She stammered.

It was her father who answered however. "It's right Arya, it's alright. We were surprised when we heard. But we're actually happy."

"Yeah, it's great that Gendry told you the truth and we understand it's difficult for you." Bran replied. "You know, telling him, we want to help."

"What, really?"

They all nodded and Arya couldn't help but smile, amazed and relieved. Realizing her family was on her side in this matter certainly helped her feel calmer about her still confused and conflicting feelings. What truly struck her was how her family, aside from being more understanding now, she wasn't being treated any different by her family.

She wasn't being treated like some fragile doll and that was something she truly appreciated. Later that evening, following dinner and spending some time with her family, all of them feeling truly relaxed for the first time in a long, long time.

Up in her room, she thought for a moment before making up her mind. She quickly called Gendry, he answered quickly.

"Hey Arry." He greeted cheerfully.

She smiled. "Hey...um, listen, I was wondering, could we meet up and talk some time, maybe, at the weekend..."

There was a brief pause before he replied. "That sounds great, I may know a place actually..."

Arya grinned, glad he agreed and they began making arrangements. She was hopeful, maybe now was her chance, maybe now she could tell Gendry how she really felt.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 13 of my collaboration story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Guest: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Arya smiled lightly to herself as she approached the cafe that she and Gendry had arranged to meet up at. She wasn't alone either, Sansa was with her.

"Really, Sansa, this isn't exactly..." Arya remarked.

Sansa smiled softly. "It's cool Arya, really, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, I'm just here to give moral support. I'll even make sure you guys get some time to yourself so you can both talk."

Arya sighed. "I guess; alright then...Thanks."

Sansa nodded and together the sisters reached the cafe, Gendry was standing by the door, waiting for them.

"Hey." He greeted cheerfully.

If he was surprised by Sansa's presence, he didn't show it.

"So, shall we?"

They both nodded and headed inside; it was at that moment they spotted someone unexpected.

"Lancel?" Arya gasped.

The young man started and looked up. "Oh, hey...I, I'm surprised to see you."

Sansa nodded slowly. "Us too..."

"Are you alone?" Gendry asked. "You can join us if you want?"

Lancel bit his lip but then shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Arya felt awkward too, this was turning out to be a bit more than she thought. But she could handle it; she was sure of that. So they all managed to find a table and ordered their drinks. While seated they all lapsed into a companionable silence.

Finally, after a pause, during which their drinks arrived and they ha taken a few sips, Sansa broke the silence.

"So, Lancel; how have you been since we talked that day?"

Lancel smiled. "I'm pretty good, getting there. Oh the, picture you asked me to do for you...I've almost finished it."

Arya raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Oh, getting a portrait done, Sansa?"

Sansa laughed. "Well, I liked the one that Lancel did of you; so I asked him if he could do the same. How's the other one you're doing for Arya?"

Arya turned to Lancel hearing that; recalling asking about the other picture.

"It's nearly done; should hopefully finish it in the next few days."

Arya grinned at that. Gendry looked lost.

"Sorry, um, what's gong on?" He asked.

Arya and Sansa quickly explained about Lancel and his artwork. The young man looked uncomfortable at hearing the two girls talking about his skills.

Gendry however grinned. "Wow, nice."

"I, thanks..." Lancel muttered.

After a brief pause, during which Lancel went to order something else from the counter and Sansa was at the bathroom, Arya considered her options, now seemed like a good chance.

She shifted in her seat, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Um, Gendry." She said, awkward.

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

"I, um...I want to say..." She began, stammering, much to her annoyance. "I mean..."

She couldn't believe it was so difficult; she was beginning to feel overwhelmed, everything inside her just seemed to keep rushing around in her head. Unsure but seeing Arya's turmoil, Gendry spoke quickly.

"Hey, Arry..." She looked up at him. "Just relax, I...I don't know what you intend to say, but, don't force it, just relax and let things come naturally."

Arya shook her head. "But, but I..."

He smiled softly. "Don't worry, it's alright. Remember what I said, that day...Don't rush things, it'll be alright and I know what this is about but, don't force yourself."

She sighed but then nodded. "Alright, alright, you're right."

She managed to smile, yet inside, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. This was supposed to be her chance, and yet, she had missed it; unable to get the words out. Then at that moment, both Sansa and Lancel returned to the table too; and so she missed her chance completely. Still, she maintained a good outward look, not letting her disappointment and frustrations show, at least not yet.

It was a short while later, while Gendry and Lancel were both away from the table, that Arya finally found herself.

Sansa turned to her sister. "So…?"

"No." She replied. "It just, it didn't..."

She growled, letting her frustrations show.

"I couldn't tell him; I...I do like Gendry, no, more than that...I love him, the way he feels about me...and yet I, I..." She began explaining, venting her frustrations to her sister. "But there it was, my best chance and I let it slip away; I just couldn't tell him."

Sansa bit her lip. "So, um...what did, Gendry say."

Arya sighed. "That's the part that still gets me, he was so...damn understanding. He's still willing to wait, for things to 'come naturally'."

"Well, Arya, that tells me he's worth it. Don't let this get to you, just...take your time and it'll come."

Arya nodded slowly, as Gendry and Lancel returned. So they continued to enjoy their time together, Arya taking Sansa's words to heart and calming down. She could wait, eventually she'd figure it out and then, no matter what, she'd tell Gendry the truth.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones collaboration story with Marina Ka-Fai, hope you enjoy it.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
laylik caketin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that part, well, here we go, it finally happens here. Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all, thanks again :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Arya took a slow careful breath; she was nervous true, but this was it; she was still feeling somewhat down from the previously failed attempt to confess her feelings to Gendry. This time, she was determined to do it successfully.

This time, they would actually not be meeting in a public place; they would in fact be meeting at his apartment. She was surprised yet relieved when she found her parents trusted her recovery enough to let her go on her own. She had to admit; it was daunting, after everything she faced, just taking a simple bus ride like everything was normal again.

Yet now she had done it; it felt like the simplest thing ever. Now she stood outside Gendry's front door, readying herself to go in.

' _You can do this, it's not about forcing yourself; just...let it happen.'_ She told herself, trying to stay calm.

She knocked on the door, waiting for only a few moments before Gendry answered.

"Hey Arry." He greeted her, smiling warmly.

She smiled back. "Hey."

He stepped back, letting her in and shut the door behind them.

"So, um…?" He began.

She shook her head. "Let's go sit down, huh, take some time to relax."

He nodded and together they headed through to the small living room, sitting down on the sofa.

Now that the moment was upon her, despite all her previous pep talks, Arya felt her nervousness taking over again and she shifted awkwardly.

"Well um, there was something I wanted to say." She remarked at last.

Gendry turned to her. "Yes, what is it?"

She nodded slowly; yet felt her face heating up. _'Not now, Gods, urgh, why does this have to be so hard, even when I'm just, trying to just speak and let it happen...I just, I...'_

She tried to focus on Gendry, to try and get her mind to pay attention to what she needed to do. But that made things worse, for just looking at him, seeing him smile, being so encouraging, it sent a strange fluttering feeling through her stomach that, while not unpleasant, did not help her concentration in the slightest.

As if sensing her turmoil Gendry shook his head. "Arry, you don't have to..."

"I want to." She said quickly. "I...I know what I want to say, I'm just...trying to say it."

Gendry bit his lip, unsure how to help.

In the end, Arya spoke, despite her awkwardness. "I just…I've thought about you said, for a long time and I realize now, you were right. There is stuff for me to live for and now...something than all of the rest."

"Arry..."

"I...I love you Gendry, as you love me. I'm sure of it now." She replied.

She still felt embarrassed, that was why the suddenly warmth of Gendry's lips on her own made her melt into the kiss, relief flooding her as finally, things just seemed to fall back into place, only this time; they felt, better.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Winterfell, Sansa bit her lip, unable to hold it back anymore. She was sure of what had caused her family's misery through those dark times, or rather, who was responsible, the one who turned her against Arya, who nearly got Arya killed; who nearly destroyed her entire family.

' _I...I cannot just leave this...I need to tell them.'_ She reflected. _'It's the only way.'_

So, trying hard to stay composed, she entered the living room where the rest of the family, minus Arya, were all seated.

"Um, everyone, I need to talk to you all for a moment." She said suddenly.

All eyes turned to her and they immediately noticed her expression and were worried.

"Sansa?" Bran began, hesitantly.

Her parents looked like they were about to speak, but Sansa shook her head.

"Please, I need to say this now, or I'll never manage it." She blurted out. "I...I know who it is, who tried to drive us apart, who turned me and Arya against one another...who nearly got Arya got Arya killed. I know it was."

That caught their attention and her father immediately asked. "Who, Sansa, who was it?"

She shuddered and then said the name, causing her mother to gasp in horror as her worst fears were realized.

"Peytr Baelish."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones collaboration with Marina Ka-Fai, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Arya pondered for a moment, preparing herself, wondering how to approach this upcoming situation. Standing next to her, Gendry smiled softly, taking her hand.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine." He told her gently.

Arya rolled her eyes. "We don't _know_ that."

He just laughed and she sighed; giving in and smiling too. They approached the house, getting ready to enter. While the family already knew Gendry, Arya knew it was only right, now that they were dating, that she introduce him to the family; as her boyfriend. Entering the house and heading through they soon found all the family in the living room. They were talking quietly amongst themselves and, Arya noticed, looked anxious about something.

That put her on guard. _'Maybe this isn't a good time, maybe I should...'_

But those thoughts were quickly pushed from her mind by her mother looking up and spotting them.  
"Arya, Gendry?"

The others all turned their attention to them and Arya swallowed nervously. She looked over at Gendry; he nodded and she felt her old calm, her old confidence returning. She just hoped, after all she'd been through, that the day would soon come when her confidence would come back on it's own, without any help.

Nevertheless she focused on the matter at hand and spoke clearly.

"I...We need to talk to you guys." She paused. "Gendry and I, well..."

She saw their expectant faces and realized. She might have guessed. That just made it easier she realized and she smiled.

"Gendry and I are dating now...We, we just confirmed our relationship today, a few hours ago." She explained.

Gendry nodded; also confirming it. "Yeah. We figured we'd come round, tell you all...let you know and, well..."

They all laughed and finally Ned spoke. "Relax both of you. We expected this and we're happy for you both."

The others all nodded and Arya and Gendry quickly sat down, joining them.

' _It feels good, getting that over and done with; now we can be happy again...'_ Arya thought to herself; but paused. _'Unless, what was it that had them so worked up, should I ask?'_

In the end her curiosity won out.

"Yeah; it's great; I'm glad you're all happy for me...But I need to know; what's going on?" She asked at last.

There was a pause, a look of unease came over them all and her mother then spoke.

"Arya, we shouldn't..."

She shook her head. "Just tell me; something's bothering you. When I saw that, I thought my announcement should wait. But you called us in. If it's important, shouldn't we talk about it..."

A sudden thought occurred to her. "Is it, about me ending up in the Institute?"

The looks on their faces confirmed it and Arya tensed; unsure what to expect; but determined to hear things out.

Finally, with a shaky sigh; Sansa spoke.

"Arya, I know who it was, I know who drove us against one another; who tried to break our family. Who nearly led you to..." She revealed; hesitating before the end.

Arya tried to remain firm. "Go on."

The words struck Arya to her core.

"It was Petyr Baelish."

She froze, eyes wide and then almost all at once; she felt overwhelmed by her emotions.

"That...bastard, he...I should've known, it...it..." She burst out.

Gendry quickly pulled her close. "Arry, Arry please, calm down; it's alright."

Realizing what was happening she nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

Sansa shook her head. "Arya, I'm so sorry, I should have..."

"Don't, Sansa." Arya replied. "Don't. He's the only one to blame...Dad, can we...do something?"

Her father sighed. "We can take legal action; you're the one most affected, so you're the one we were waiting to ask about this; it's your call."

"We'll do it; I want him to pay for what he's done." Arya replied at once.

Her father nodded and went to make the call. Despite their disagreements in the past, he was going to call someone specific. Someone in the police force who could actually be trusted to carry out this investigation.

It had been Sansa who reassured them that such a call would work; having heard it from Lancel. While Ned was sceptical, he nevertheless agreed on the grounds that said person had good results in their work, good enough to be trusted with something like this.

So it was he called Jaime Lannister.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 16 of my collaboration story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Arya fidgeted nervously, wondering if this was such a good idea.

' _Gods, listen to me, what is wrong with me, I should be...this never used to bother me, except being irritating...'_ She reflected. _'It's only now, that I'm not actually being pressured to dress or behave a certain way while at something like this that I actually feel...worked up about it.'_

She shook her head at that, carefully checking herself over in the mirror. She had slight dark shadows under her eyes; sleep was still difficult, but apart from that and the scars on her wrists, there was literally no visible sign of her previous suffering.

She was dressed up in a pair of black skinny jeans and a white oversized T-shirt that actually belonged to Gendry. Her family had decided, as something of a delayed celebration, to host a big dinner at their house, and even encouraged them to invite their loved ones.

Arya smiled lightly at that; while it would be somewhat nerve-racking, having such a large crowd, she was sure she could handle it. It meant she would get to see Talisa and Ygritte again, as well as have Gendry over. Not only that, but Lancel was coming too; she hadn't seen him since the coffee shop visit and was interested to see how he was doing.

In addition they would finally, thanks to the new level of acceptance from the family now, have Meera Reed joining them as Bran's girlfriend. Shaking her head, Arya composed herself and headed downstairs, ready to begin.

It was a strange feeling, Arya admitted; sitting at the dining table, with Gendry at her side. They held hands under the table, but otherwise acted normally. Before all that horrible stuff that happened, something like this would be unthinkable.

Looking around she grinned and nodded in greeting to Talisa and Ygritte, Robb and Jon's girlfriends respectively. She also nodded, smiling lightly when her gaze turned to Lancel, seated by Sansa's side. Finally, while observing the rest of the family, her gaze landed on the young woman next to Bran. It was Meera Reed, a woman five years Bran's senior, like Gendry was with her.

She was somewhat short in stature, slender with curly brown hair and green eyes. She had an easy-going smile and seemed quite relaxed. Something Arya was sure was certainly helping Bran do the same.

The meal was enjoyable and Arya almost wanted to laugh at how much food their was. After so long, both during her dark time and her time in the institute, her appetite seemed to have returned in full force and she practically devoured her food; much to Gendry's amusement.

"Honestly, Arry." He said teasingly.

Arya just rolled her eyes. "Whatever; it's a happy time, so just celebrate."

He laughed; as did the others who heard and soon they were all involved in cheerful conversation as they ate; laughing and joking with each other.

* * *

A short time later, her curiosity getting the best of her, Arya slipped out of the dining room, having seen Lancel and Sansa leaving earlier and went looking for them. She soon found them standing just outside the back door, in the garden, enjoying the night.

"Hey." She said softly, getting their attention. "Hope I'm not interrupting?"

They both shook their heads, smiling.

"Of course not." Sansa replied. "What's up?"

Arya paused for a moment and then answered. "Just wondering, how you're getting on Lancel, you know, being back in real life and all?"

"It's good, I guess. One step at a time." He replied honestly.

She smiled lightly and nodded. "I see...Well, all we can do is keep trying."

Lancel nodded in agreement with that.

After a moment she replied. "Well; I'm doing pretty good; there are still some things I'm not so sure about but; one day at a time, right?"

Lancel also nodded at that and finally; with a knowing wink at Sansa, Arya turned and left, heading back inside, seeking Gendry.

* * *

So it was, some time later, that Arya and Gendry lay on top of her bed. They simply held each other; not really saying anything yet. They just lay together, Arya had her head resting on Gendry's chest, using him as a large pillow.

Finally she broke the silence. "Gendry, thank you."

Startled by her sudden words, Gendry replied. "Um, no problem, but...what are you, thanking me for?"

"Everything; you saved my life; guided me out of that...dark hell and now, now that we know the truth about who was behind it all; you kept me from losing it completely." She explained.

"Ah, well; I'm glad I could help. I just hope that before long, you'll be completely back to normal." He replied. "After all; you wouldn't be you without your usual badass attitude."

She laughed. "Oh I can manage that still; but I do see your point; enough of the talk, c'mere."

With that she moved and, without hesitation, pulled him closer as they then kissed deeply.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	17. Chapter 17

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones collaboration with Marina Ka-Fai, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story; this chapter of course corresponds with and happens at the same time and so shows the same main event as Marina's chapter, but the start and end are different.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Seated in the car, looking at the school building, Arya bit her lip. This was her first day back since the incident and she had to admit, she was dreading it.

"You don't have to go in Arya." Her mother gently reminded her from the driver's seat. "If you're not ready we can."

Arya shook her head. "It's alright, mum, really...I, I have to know I can do this and if I leave it. It'll be harder to do so."

Sansa gently touched Arya's shoulder. "You're not alone, remember that."

Arya nodded and, with her sister by her side and her resolve renewed, she walked from the car towards the school building. This was it; she was back for the first time, she could only imagine how the other people in the school, not just her classmates, but teachers too, would react.

Almost as soon as she was inside, amongst the throng of students Arya felt the eyes on her. She did her best to ignore them however; she wasn't going to be intimidated. With Sansa still by her side she made her way across the school's main hall.

Most of the students were there, many where whispering and even staring, all in amazement she noticed. What startled her the most was she could not detect one judgemental stare amongst the entire group of students; even from those she never got along with before.

Her reunion with her friends had been the highlight of her day so far. They all been so amazed to see her they simply froze. Then Shireen had smiled widely and hugged her, overjoyed by her return and that prompted everyone else; Lommy, Hot Pie, Devan Seaworth, Edric Dayne and Edric Storm, all to welcome her back warmly.

Then she looked up and grinned as she noted Lancel entered the school. Her friends knew all about what happened to her and how she had befriended Lancel, they knew his story too. Sharing a quick look with them all she stood up and began to approach; laughing as she saw Sansa suddenly appear and practically through herself at Lancel.

"Wow, easy there, I'm not that desperate for a Lannistark nephew." Arya joked as she approached them.

Lancel only smiled.

"Welcome back." She added

"Thanks. You too." He said cheerfully.

Arya then grinned. "I've talked about it to my crew, you are more than welcomed to share lunch with us."

He gaped, startled but then replied. "Thank you."

It was then Hot Pie came up to them. He was out of breath, clearly having ran the whole way.

"Hot Pie?" She asked "What is it?"

"Just got an idea!" He burst out.

"You can have ideas?"She joked.

"Funny." He shot back, rolling his eyes. "Say, I know that Sansa and Lancel are together. Maybe Sansa wanted to have Lancel with her at lunch? So, what if, for once, our two groups of friends joined? Everyone would enjoy Lancel's presence and it'd be like a huge welcome back party."

Arya could see in his expression that Lancel felt touched beyond words. It was a small attention, yet it meant the world to him. Hot Pie barely knew him but cared enough to think of that. He was Arya's friend, Sansa's boyfriend, and that seemed to be enough for this man to make him the important person of the day, trying to ease both sides.

"You just say that because you want to hang out with hot chicks." Arya joked

Also laughing Hot Pie replied. "And that too, I have to be completely honest."

"That's a great idea!" Sansa said "But, Lancel, you're okay with this? It could be a huge crowd for a first day?"

"Maybe, but the more the merrier, so bring it."

"I didn't know the school was into charity." A voice exclaimed

Joffrey was facing them from afar, his eyes clearly judging them all. Arya rolled her eyes, she was not in the mood for Joffrey's shit.

"You've sunk to a new low, _Lany_."

"Only my close friends and the ones I love get to call me that. And you aren't my friend, nor do I love you, _Joff_." Lancel replied, surprisingly cold.

The hall fell silent as everyone realized what was going on. Meek, shy and awkward Lancel, just returned from a mental home, was looking at the school's bully, and his cousin, with such a firm face he looked even taller than he was, he had a newly found charisma and his words had been polite but icy. Even the temperature beyond the Wall wasn't that cold. Lancel had bitten back and Joffrey had definitely not expected that to happen, he had lost his composure.

He quickly recovered and scoffed however "You think I care that you love me?"

"Then, if you don't care, why are you so interested in my social life?" Lancel replied calmly.

Arya couldn't help but smirk at this; she had never expected this from Lancel but now she was even more glad of their friendship and more certain than ever now of her decision to have him join them.

"Because you're a Lannister and we don't act like fools. Befriending another mad bitch, taking as your lover my leftovers, you are desperate." Joffrey snarled.

Lancel seemed unfazed, but what irked Joffrey even more was a simple move from Lancel's hand, that made everyone gasp:

Lancel Lannister was flipping the bird at Joffrey Baratheon.

"With my regards."

On these last words, they all left, Arya felt like laughing, the look on Joffrey's face was so priceless.

* * *

Returning home at the end of the day, Arya bit her lip. While the morning had been eventful, what had followed had been a somewhat trying time for her. Many of her classmates, especially those whom she never got on with, didn't give her a hard time, not in that way. What had been the issue was that many of them had acted so differently towards her.

' _Like it was their fault I tried to kill myself, that they didn't see how far gone I was...'_ She reflected. _'They all felt guilty and acted apologetic...I couldn't stand that.'_

It was true, she had been firm with them having had enough by lunch time. She didn't want their pity; she was still herself and things thankfully calmed down.

"Arya."

She looked up and smiled when she saw her father approaching.  
"How as school?" He asked.

She nodded. "It was alright...a little, draining however, overwhelming."

Ned nodded, he could see that clearly on her face. Smiling softly he guided her to sit by him on the sofa and hugged her, doing his best to comfort her. Arya also smiled, appreciating the gesture and once more feeling foolish for doubting her family's love for her. She returned the embrace, hopeful that things would be easier the next time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones collaboration with Marina Ka-Fai, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it all; glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Arya bit her lip as she stood in her room, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. Sansa was also present and was busy looking through various clothes in Arya's closet and such.

"Sansa, I..." She began.

Sansa smiled and spoke quickly. "Don't worry Arya; I know what I'm doing. Trust me, you'll still be yourself and have your usual style. I promise."

Arya just sighed. It was time for her date with Gendry and, unsure what to do, especially with everything that had been happening; she had asked Sansa to help her pick out some clothes for the date. It was only after Sansa started looking through her clothes that Arya began to worry about her decision.

' _I'm standing here in my underwear, waiting for my...girly, sister to pick out clothes for me to wear on a date with my boyfriend.'_ She noted to herself. _'All the while hoping she won't pick out clothes that look too girly, especially on me...I suppose stranger things have happened.'_

Sansa meanwhile smiled as she examined some of Arya's clothes; while definitely of a different style to her own, they weren't all that bad truthfully. She couldn't believe she had ever argued with Arya for not knowing how to dress, looking back it all seemed so silly now. She then checked the clothes she had finally pulled out; a pair of black leggings, a sleeveless grey tunic and to finish, some simple grey flats.

"Oh, these will be perfect." She said; getting Arya's attention.

Arya bit her lip. "Are, are you sure…?"

Sansa grinned and handed the clothes to Arya, letting her see them, reassuring herself.

Once Arya was dressed she smiled; more relaxed, the clothes fit well, were comfortable and, knowing Sansa, somewhat stylish. She should have guessed that, with everything that had happened, Sansa would have been careful and paid attention to the right details, she'd almost forgotten about them, they had been a birthday gift from before everything spiralled out of control and had been somewhat big on her. Now they were the right size.

"Alright, let's go."

Sansa however replied to that. "Not quite yet, one final touch, close your eyes."

Arya was confused but did so and felt Sansa lift her right arm and felt the cool feeling of a bracelet around her wrists.

"Sansa?" She queried.

"I think you know what it is, Arya." Sansa replied knowingly.

Arya smiled again; realizing from Sansa's tone just what she meant. It was a silver bracelet, with the image of a wolf's head engraved upon its face, the family's old crest from medieval times. Opening her eyes she saw she was right. Satisfied they headed downstairs, just as the doorbell rang. Sansa answered it and smiled; Gendry stood there, dressed up nice in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white shirt and brown shoes.

"Gendry, c'mon in, Arya's all ready."

Gendry smiled as he stepped inside. "Thanks; hey Arry."

Arya grinned too. "Hi."

"Wow, you look...amazing." Gendry said; grinning even wider.

Arya nodded as she moved closer. "Thanks, I...You look good too."

Laughing softly Gendry too her hand and together they headed out to his car.

They spent the drive to the restaurant in a comfortable silence. Finally, having officially got together, Arya found that she and Gendry, had managed to slip back into their usual routines despite the long gap due to her institutionalization. This included being comfortable just being around each other. Nevertheless Gendry's curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask.

"So, how are things going with the police investigation?"

Arya shrugged. "Not too bad, from what I've heard they've made more progress; nothing definite yet."

Gendry sighed. "I see; sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, it's cool." Arya replied calmly. "I just want them to find something already, so we can make him pay."

Gendry could understand what she meant and smiled as he thought for a moment.

"It's good that, things seem to be getting better now." He said.

Arya smiled too and nodded. Before long, after lapsing back into that comfy silence, they soon arrived at the restaurant.

Gendry stepped out of the car and closed the door. He headed around to the other side as Arya got out. Once her door was closed he locked the car and spoke.

"Okay, here we are, ready?"

She nodded and they began to approach the restaurant. Once inside they were led to their table and sat down, they ordered their drinks and Gendry paused for a moment.

Finally he asked. "Okay so, um..."

"Let's order something to eat and then we can talk." Arya replied, smirking lightly.

Gendry smiled in agreement and they perused the menus. Once they ordered the meal they passed time expressing their relief at finally being together, as well as the fact that, although slow, her family was building a good case against Peytr.

By the time they reached the Stark house at the end of the date, both of them were hopeful and were looking forward to seeing each other again tomorrow. It was clear that finally, after everything that had happened to her, Arya was now certainly recovered, almost completely, from the nightmare she had suffered from, for so long.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones collaboration with Marina Ka-Fai, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Seated on the bench outside the courthouse, waiting anxiously for things to begin, Arya found it difficult to breathe. She tried to stay focused, to figure out some way to stay calm, despite the knowledge that, in just a few moments, she'd be facing the man who ruined her family, who nearly led her to suicide. She looked down at her scarred wrists and bit her lip. Gendry gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"I...what if I..."

He shook his head. "No Arya, don't, don't do this to yourself. You can do this, I know you can."

She bit her lip, looking around. She wasn't the only one in a state, the others were there too, she was relieved to see that those that had suffered with her were getting their day to make their voices heard, their chance at justice. Sansa sat with their parents on either side, doing their best to reassure her. Robb, Jon, Bran and Rickon also stood nearby, looking lost, anxious, wanting to help but unsure how. They all looked pale, worried, but determined.

"You can do this, we can all do this." Gendry said.

She was amazed that Gendry, despite his own worries, was able to reassure her like this, amazed and overjoyed.

But that joy was cut short when the doors opened, it was time to go, she looked over at the others, they all smiled at her, she did the same, but their smiles were shaky, they were nervous and with good cause. Still, along with Gendry she headed for the courtroom where Peytr's trial was to be held, it was time for her to see justice done for what had happened to her, to them all. Meanwhile, as they also headed into the courtroom, the rest of the family all prepared themselves for the upcoming danger.

' _I...I have to face this, they're holding the trial for what he has done to to everyone he has hurt.'_ Sansa told herself. _'I just, I hope I can do it.'_

Cat, seeing her daughter's turmoil, squeezed her hand reassuringly. Smiling to her mother, she nodded. The others didn't say much, but they all focused, ready, prepared for what was to come. It was time to see that man pay for his actions, to let him see that, while he had hurt all of them, he hadn't broken them. That would be their true justice.

Facing Peytr Baelish was the hardest thing Arya had to do. So much so the trial passed by faster than she could process, or at least, that's what it felt like. Telling a bunch of random people of her misery was reliving her nightmares all over again.

Gendry had been near her all the time, his fingers hugging hers, she could feel his strength and his love flowing under her skin with this mere touch. Once on the stand, to give her testimony, it was his eyes on her gave her the courage she needed. Not even that beast's stare could make her silent. She'd tell everything.

She even shocked the entire court when she admitted the full extent of the misery he had caused, she held out her arms, letting her scars be seen, in front of the whole court. Arya knew she could stutter, she could be embarrassed, she was the victim, not him. It was just one event she had to go through until she could bury this part of her.

Gendry would help shovelling, she knew. With his love, the stain would wash away and she'd live, happy. That would be her best revenge: standing tall, mended, happy, proud. Peytr Baelish would never win.

Sansa gave her testimony too, about how she had been taken in; tricked by Baelish and how it had affected everyone in her family, the things it had caused. Any attempts to attack the credibility of those testifying against Peytr failed, much to Arya's relief.

' _Especially when that's their only weapon.'_ She noted. _'He has no witnesses, so much evidence against him...evidence he thought was buried.'_

Thankfully nobody had said anything, even in whisper, when she had got off the stand, her scars now seen by everyone. The defence had tried to attack her using that; but she refused to back down. Her strength had surprised even her in that regard. Before Arya knew it however, it was time, the jury had left and were coming back.

She tensed, the back of her mind adding to her fears as she worried what would happen if it wasn't enough, if he actually did get off. Gendry squeezed her hand reassuringly and she felt herself relax slightly. When the trial finally ended and the jury came back with their sentence she waited, rigid, but then it passed.

The sentence he was given had the sweetest taste in her mouth. Thirty years, with no chance for parole, he'd be an old man when he got out and Arya, Arya could go on with her life, no longer living in fear of him.

Exiting the courthouse, stepping into the bright sunshine, Gendry at her side, her family all around her, Arya smiled, the nightmare was over. It seemed that now, the only thing left for them to do, was look towards the future, now with joy and hope instead of fear.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Game of Thrones: Not So Different – Arya**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: He certainly did :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and, of course :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Arya smiled as she walked up the driveway towards the Baratheon mansion. The snow fell lightly around them as they made their way towards the door, crunching through the snow. She wasn't alone, Gendry was by her side, their hands linked, the two of them smiling.

Also with them was her family, her parents leading the way while Robb and Jon were right behind them, with their respective girlfriends, Talisa and Ygritte. Sansa was walking alongside her and Gendry, clearly eager to see Lancel when they got in. Bran and Rickon walked behind them, Bran surprised all of them by revealing he had a girlfriend, Meera Reed, who was also with them.

The whole family reached the front door, Ned knocked and Robert answered the door, grinning.

"Ned, Cat, you all made it." Robert laughed. "C'mon in, it's warmer inside."

They all entered the Baratheon mansion; immediately savouring the warmth and Arya felt relieved, removing her jacket. She grinned at Gendry who nodded and, linking hands again, they headed into the living room.

The rest of the family were all there, a subdued Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen greeting them pleasantly. Cersei also greeted them, cordial and polite.

"Nice to see you." She said calmly.

Arya shared a look with Gendry; trying to not laugh. She was more focused on Sansa who was eagerly shifting from foot to foot, smiling over at Lancel who also grinned.

Lancel wasn't alone of course, his family was here too, his parents and siblings, as well as Marissa Frey, Willem's girlfriend, and Mary White, Martyn's girlfriend.

"Hey there." Arya greeted Lancel as she sat down.

Lancel smiled back. "Hey, so, we're here now."

Sansa and Gendry sat down with them. Sansa and Lancel kissed softly while Arya settled into Gendry who put his arm around her.

"So, how has everything been?" Gendry asked Lancel.

Lancel smiled and explained how things had improved greatly for him now. Meanwhile Arya sensed it approaching.

Sure enough Lancel asked. "What about you Arya, how have you been getting on?"

Arya smiled. "Yeah, I'm good. Everything has got better lately. My life is much better now; my family and I are on much better terms. We, we understand where things went wrong and we're working on it."

Gendry grinned. "We're all happier and, well, Arry and I..."

"Yeah, we're better than ever and any issues we might've had, they've not been any issue." Arya added with a warm smile.

Both couples relaxed after that, settling into their seats as more guests arrived, namely Robert's brothers, Stannis and Renly as well as Stannis' wife Selyse and their daughter Shireen as well as Shireen's boyfriend, Devan Seaworth.

* * *

Tucked away from the rest of the crowd, hearing the muted sound of conversation from the living room, Arya smiled as she rested her back against the wall of the hallway. Gendry was in front of her, his arms around her, leaning close to her.

"This has been a rather...interesting Christmas." Gendry remarked.

Arya laughed. "It has indeed, I'm just glad we're together at last. I'm also glad that, the nightmare is over at long last."

Gendry nodded slowly. "I'm glad to Arry, I...I was scared I'll admit, I thought I'd lose you that day."

"I know Gendry, I just...I wish it hadn't taken that. But it didn't and we're here and we're stronger for it."

They kissed deeply and with shared smiles and once more slipped back into the living room, just in time as everybody was getting ready to head to the table for the Christmas dinner. They were both overjoyed at last, things were much better and they were glad to face the future at last.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
